Tennyo Power Corrupts
by BeyondWords
Summary: *paused until further notice* A sequel to AnC... Some doubts were cleared but perhaps others were not- why must the pain always come back to haunt us? This is the prologue- more to come soon, so please read and review, everyone!


Hey everyone… this is my first Ayashi no Ceres fic… and it contains spoilers, sorry everyone. I just didn't know what to write about and this just popped into my mind. This is only the prologue but if you want to encourage me to write faster, review or e-mail me, k?

I don't own AnC or any of the characters or the story, etc. So please don't bother to sue me.

**Tennyo**** Power Corrupts**

"Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

**Prologue: Is it really over?**

Ceres' point of view:

            _Why did I give him power? I remember I told him that I did it to protect him or to create superior progeny… oh I don't like that word. I think that's why I used that particular word. It's like using the word spawn in regards to human children… I can't bear it. Why must men cease to think sometimes? How can they be so cruel? But that didn't always matter… there was Mikagi._

            She holds him closer… _yes, my love. He wasn't like that. All he did was love me and how could I feel bad when I had to protect him from those men who dared to hurt him? He was Mikagi, my Mikagi, my love. Maybe tennyos were not supposed to love… for I stupidly assumed that giving him my power would only help him be stronger to protect himself. If I am so wonderful and powerful, why didn't I foresee the effect it would have on him…_

            _Humans have a saying that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. This idea is based on the notion that men desire power and that it is an evil elixir that, once it touches their lips, makes them crave ever more and more of it. In a similar way, happiness can never be truly pursued, since it is elusive and there is always something else that would make them happier. Both happiness and power are just fleeting ideas that get farther away the faster they run after them._

            _But isn't that what we, the tennyo, wanted- power? Isn't it a form of power to create children, to leave progeny? Why do they have that desire… no, I would be a fool to say I am untouched by this drive… I see in others what I cannot see in myself. But that doesn't matter now… love overcame those boundaries and Mikagi is here with me. He did love me, but the power tainted his view. It was his love that was poisoned by the power that he was unable to handle, not as if that inability was ever his fault. He was and is after all only human… and I, being a tennyo, should have known the consequences._

_            He is with me now and he has forgiven me… and I have forgiven him. Our doubts and fears are eased and we do not worry. We are here together, where we will belong and our children may live in peace. We leave the future to our children… that they would be happier and smarter than we have been. Aya, please be happy… thank you for teaching me about love. I will never forget you or any of the people I met through you… I wish you happiness, joy and a healthy child._

            But when everything was over, was it really over?

            On the way back from a solitary lunch, Alexander Howell walks down the street in Tokyo as he looks over sheets of tennyo data. He sighs as he remembers Kagami's final plea. _Chief, what a burden you placed upon my shoulders… I do not know if I can do this… to find another way. Your dream was very beautiful, but we became like Hitler in our arrogance. The media had a field day when I let the world know what we had tried to do and I got off without charges… except yours. Some called us Neo-Nazis… some were more understanding. Of course, all the data has not been completely released. They allowed me to keep it… and I feel the weight of it every day on my shoulders. I'm not strong like you were, Chief._

            Suddenly, his shoulder is knocked by a young man in his twenties. Shaken out of his thoughts, Alexander looks at him with alarm. "Oh, please forgive me for not watching where I was going. Are you hurt at all? Please let me help you up." As the blonde foreigner looks more closely at the stranger, he freezes with his arm out to help the younger man off the pavement.

            Looking at him curiously, the younger man shakes his head. "No, don't worry. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Thank you for your help."

            Alexander's body reacts and moves to pull him up but he still stares in shock. After a moment, he recovers. "Oh I'm sorry. You just reminded me of someone I used to know. Where do you live? Can I give you a ride back there?"

            "I don't live anywhere, not really. I was abandoned on the steps of an orphanage when I was a baby and I have never known a home."

            Alexander feels slightly disturbed and an inner voice comments. _Take him home with you; this may be important. "This will sound rude and out-of-the-ordinary, but please come home with me. My lab has a bunch of apartments off the side and I would feel much better if you would at least stay the night." _Maybe I can find out who he really is; maybe he will be able to help me somehow!__

            The younger guy shrugs. "Why not? I have nowhere to go and you've sparked my interest. I might as well come with you. I have no better offer… I suspect I won't for a while yet." Together they walk back to Alexander's lab.

Back to Ceres' point of view:

All of a sudden, Mikagi's spirit begins to fade from Ceres' arms until only a ghostly memory lay upon her bosom. _Where did he go? Why did he leave me now? He was supposed to stay!_ She reaches out with her spirit but feels very little from the man that she so desperately loves. In that moment, she feels a disturbance in her powers and her mana flickers within her to warn her of the dangers ahead.

            _This is bad… and I don't know what happened. I need Aya's help again. In her heart, she watches over a very pregnant Aya who is resting with Tooya's arms around her. __I should wait until the baby is born so not to frighten her and to give her even more stress… I can wait until the delivery, but not too long. Ceres croons to the unborn child… "Come soon, dear one, there is much to happen yet and you will be in danger. I will protect you, so don't be afraid to come. The world is wondrous and Aya will be a good mother. Your time comes ever faster with each beat of your heart… and you will remain safe because you are loved."_

That's it for the prologue… please review everyone!


End file.
